The Day of 9ll
by Expensive boi
Summary: Just something i came up with


After the event, and Hackensack told Sparky what she felt. But the day was the one he wished he could forget. When Jenna's girl, Rosy's parents told her that they were going to New York City, the day that they would arrive at JFK international airport, was September 10. He knew what day was next, the day that scared him mentally, he told everyone about his experience on the site. Once they got out of Grand Cenral station. Jenna asked Sparky why's there so many FDNY fire trucks on the side of the streets. The only response Sparky gave her was a glance at the buildings. "Oh, wait today is" Jenna realized why.

The first place where Rosy wanted to go was to see the Empire State Building, her dad, who got a interview brought them to the top floor. It was the best site for everyone else, besides Sparky. Jenna and Balto saw the pure memories going through his mind, they both know how bad the attacks changed him. Sparky said something that both, Jenna and Balto can't forget. "They were the most beautiful buildings in the whole city, gone in just one day." They both knew why he didn't want to talk about it at all back in Nome. As the interview continued, Rosy went to down town Manhattan with them. The subway station they were at was the one that was opened only a few years ago. Balto and Jenna were left speechless at the two water monuments and the names of the ones who didn't make it that day. "343 fire fighters, 37 police officers, 2977 Americans, died here that day." Looking at the sign on what tomorrow is. Rosy got tickets to the museum on the spot for tomorrow, showing Jenna who was trying to look happy. As the rest of the day went on well, besides Sparky just stopping when any FDNY truck went by. It was 10:23 pm when they arrived at the hotel. Sparky had a nightmare of that day with Balto and Jenna there. As the worst day came, Sparky was dying to get to the site of the towers, scratching at the door. The site was only a block away, when Rosy opened the door, he made a dash out. "SPARKY! WHERE ARE YOU GOING!" Rosy screamed, waking up Jenna and Balto who knew what happened. Jenna was the first to go after Sparky, while Balto stayed with Rosy.

"SPARKY" Jenna yelled as she released where he was heading. As Sparky got to the south side of ground zero, he immediately collapsed on a name and started crying heavily. For Jenna, it was the first time she ever saw him cry like that, and she to started to feel his pain. Then she herd him say something that made her whole body go cold,

"I'VE SHOULD HAVE BEEN THERE FOR YOU DAD! IM SORRY DAD, IM SORRY!"

When Jenna herd those words, she started crying as well.

"Sparky...I'm sorry" he only glanced at her as she started to comfort him. Balto and Rosy both saw Jenna stroking his semi-rough fur. Rosy came over and hugged him tightly, knowing that HE was a FDNY fire dog. Than a familiar air horn blew quickly, Sparky's tail started to wag happily as he seen the number on the side of the ladder. One of the fire fighters got off and started to approach him. "Sparky?" The fire fighter said. Sparky jumped in excitement. "Hey guys, our old friend has came back to the big apple!" Ever one on the ladder got off and started petting him, while Rosy, Jenna ad Balto were just left speechless. "Thank you Rosy for talking great care of him." Rosy was caught off guard from the voice. "Dad?" She said confused. "Yes honey, it's me" Rosy was surprised by her dad has joined one of the bravest. "Dad, you knew Sparky?" Everyone laughed because of her confusion. "I knew him sense he was a puppy," Sparky was still happy with being back with his family. One of the guys stopped and took of his helmet and layed it on a name of the company. Balto got curious and went over and saw the name of the company. "Ladder company 3." As more departments started to arrive, Balto asked Jenna why ethereally were so many fire trucks. Jenna replayed saying that today was 9/11. Jenna asked Sparky why he was crying before, and he stopped in a split second. While Rosy's dad explained everything to her, and the company got back in the truck as a run came in. While that happened, Jenna could tell a bond was forming. Sparky looked at Jenna with a _you thinking, what I'm think?" _As the rig started to pull away and Rosy and Balto was going back to the hotel, Jenna and Sparky jumped on the back of the ladder truck. One of the guys saw this happen and told the chauffeur to slow down just a bit then gun it.

To Jenna, this is one of her first times going to a actual fire call. "Sparky?" She asked. "What type of call is it?" He told her he didn't have any clue what call it is. When they got on scene, it was a high rise, tinny fire. One of Sparky's friends reconised him immediately.

"Oh well, What do we have here brother?" Sparky shot around imeditly. "KEGAIN!" Jenna felt out of place, as they hugged it out.

"Well, I see you got your self a girl" Jenna's head shot up with shock, and Sparky's did to.

"Oh Jenna, she's just a friend, that's all. Besides Kegain, you gotta stop looking at playboys." Sparky said with a little smart alic to his response. "Dog, I've stopped like in the 90,s. That aint the new stuff!" Sparky knew what he meant.

"You, better not." Jenna budded in saying she knew what he was referring to already.

"You do?" Kegain said in supprise, while Sparky waked him in the back of the head.

"Anyway, how's the department going." Sparky asked. When they were both in a deep conversation, Jenna walked to the cab of the ladder truck. "_It reaks in here!"_ She said, covering her nose, when something caught her attention.

"Wate...is that Sparky's...gear?" She climbed into the back where the gear was. But before she could get a good look, Sparky and Kegain jumped in the back.

"Oh hey Jeen, what you do...back here?" Sparky said confused, sense it reeks with smoke and other odors. Kegain saw Sparky's FDNY gear, and saw where Jenna was. "You want to see what it's like to be in one on those, pointing to his gear.

Jenna was surprise, because that what she was going to do, and looked at Sparky, who just shrug.

"Well I just, um, you know just looking." Everyone knew that she was bad at covering up her lies. "You sure about that?" Sparky said, smerking. As the rig backed up in the station, Kegain through the gear on Sparky, but kept his helmet. "Like old time's right?"

Sparky struggled with the gear to get it off from him.

"A little help would be great" as he watched Kegain walk by.

"I'll help Sparky" Jenna said, struggling to get the gear in her jaws. "Thanks" Sparky said crawling out.

To her surprise, the gear was way heavier when careing it. "How heavy is this?" Jenna asked. "35 pounds, but full gear, 47" Sparky replyed.

When Sparky walked in the room where Kegain want, there was cheering and cusses. Jenna smiled, and focused her attention to the full set of gear on the floor. She thought to herself, wondering what Sparky would think if she was caught, but curiousity drove her to put it on. As she slipped his helmet on, it caught her off, almost making her fall, but she got it on comfortable, but the coat was heavier then she thought it would be. As she was admiring what she was wearing, Sparky walked in, he smerked as she was embarrassed to have HIS gear on.

Jenna trued to find a reasonable expectation for everything, but Sparky had something else in mind.

"I think you'll like this, Jenna." As they walked down the hallway, Jenna kept her head held low. Sparky told her that she was not in any trouble, which made her feel a little bit more comfortable. When she walked into the room, she was supprised that Balto was there to, but she gasped at that he had for her.


End file.
